


Smokin' Sexy Style

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Businessmen, CEO Dante, Camboy Nero, Choking, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Devil May Cry 5 (Game), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nero still has a prosthetic arm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), bratty bottom, camboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Dante is the very well-known CEO of a company called Devil Arms Incorporated. He built it from the ground up, mostly by himself, but if he loves anything more than his work, it's the attractive camboy Nero that has long since become his sugar baby. They don't talk emotions or relationships, but Dante needs a date to the upcoming company gathering, and who better to accompany him than his gorgeous little boy toy?5DN, Dante/Nero, DaNero, daddy kink, light dom/sub, possessiveness, CEO AU, sugar daddy/baby, bratty bottom Nero (as always). Modern AU but still has demonic ties, also, Nero still has a prosthetic arm.
Relationships: 5DN - Relationship, Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), danero - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134





	1. Daddy Doesn't Share

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS FIC Y'ALL!!!
> 
> i might add a part 2 eventually bc i like the idea of dante sharing his sugar baby nero with vergil ;) where nero didn't know he was a twin... oof! of COURSE i wanna add vernero, is anyone surprised??? anyway, pls enjoy!!

_dtf??? ;)_

Nero laughed. He usually got a dozen messages in chat saying the same thing, and most of the people who sent such acronyms were pervy nobodies that had blank profile pictures or crude, ugly dick pics in lieu of their faces. But this particular user he knew quite well.

“Hey daddy,” he purred, stroking his length with the cold metal of his prosthetic fingertips. He sighed and closed his eyes, parting his thighs further. “Sorry folks, we’ll have to take a rain check. I’ve got a private chat booked.”

Nero gave one last smug smirk before shutting down the livestream. His favorite subscriber wasted no time video calling him on his private number; Nero shifted into a more comfortable position while making sure he was still on full display before answering. “Now what if I’d had someone in here with me and you answered like that?” the man asked, but he was smiling.

“Like you’d share your prized sugar baby,” Nero said. The man rolled his eyes.

“You got me.” He cleared his throat, pale green eyes focusing on Nero’s left hand as he grazed his fingers over a bare thigh.

“So? We meeting up today or what, Dante?” Nero cupped his balls, rolling them in his palm with a breathy moan. “It’s been _so_ long…”

“Sorry, kid.” Dante licked his lips, unbuttoning the top two clasps of his shirt. “You know how it is, business trips. But if you keep gettin’ me hot and bothered like this, I don’t know if I can wait for you to get here.”

“Oh come on, an hour’s not that long. Don’t you want me?”

Nero arched his back, showing off his abs and the little tuft of white hair trailing from his bellybutton to his cock. He sighed and turned over onto his stomach, shivering as he parted his ass cheeks.

“Damn baby. I needed to ask you something but fuck it. Get that pretty little ass over here for me, _pronto_.”

“Now you’re talkin’.” Nero chuckled and sat up properly. “You can come _once_ before I get there, got it? And that’s only so you can fuck me longer, old man.”

“Call me that again and you’re guaranteed a spanking, Nero.” Dante grinned maliciously.

“That’s the point. See ya soon.”

Nero ended the call, logged out of his accounts and shut down his laptop, leaving it on the coffee table instead of packing it up to go with him. Sometimes Dante let him record their fucking to sell to prime buyers, but that night he wanted the man’s body all to himself.

He grabbed his keys and headed out with a bag full of condoms and lube.

Dante kept his word and only jacked off _once_ before Nero got to his house. The telling sound of a key in the front door nearly made him jump to his feet – fuck, he hadn’t been this pent up in a while. He wasn’t a hormone-driven teenager, he was the CEO of Devil Arms Incorporated, and damned if his body betray him like that. With a deep breath, he calmed his nerves and put on his business face.

After all, up until recently, that was what it had been between them. Business.

“Daddy, I’m home,” Nero sang, his bratty voice echoing at the main entrance. Dante shook his head and slowly made his way down the stairs.

“Traffic was light?”

“Nah, I floored it.” Nero dropped his bag onto the floor, smirking at the incredulous look Dante gave him. He pressed his body against Dante at the bottom of the steps, noting he’d kept his work shirt on but left the top buttons undone. The hem looked ruffled and haphazardly tucked back into his pants. He chuckled. “Did you follow my orders, Dante, or did you jack off over and over to the thought of me, wasting all that cum for nothin’?”

“Watch your mouth,” Dante said playfully. He grabbed Nero’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and left a hair’s breadth between their lips, preventing the brat from taking what he wanted. “I followed your orders, don’t you worry. Go up to my office and bend over the desk for my reward.”

“Gonna spank me?”

Nero gasped as Dante grabbed his ass, digging his neatly clipped fingernails into the flesh.

“You betcha. Now be a good boy and do as you’re told.”

Nero shuddered, nearly forgetting to grab his bag as he ran up the stairs. Dante licked his lips and gave him about three minutes to get naked before following him up.

The sight before him was truly a work of art. Dante had murmured the words aloud, preening at the stutter forced from Nero’s mouth. The kid was mostly shameless, but Dante had learned the few things that did embarrass him. Particular praises spurred on Nero’s lewdness, while others made him blush like a sweet little virgin. Dante took advantage of that duality.

He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and placed his hips flush against Nero’s ass. His hands roamed up the curve of his back, adding pressure at the shoulders just so he could hear Nero’s glorious half-moan, half-sigh. “Good boy,” he said, rubbing his clothed cock between Nero’s ass before taking it away. He laughed at Nero’s disappointed huff and began gently rubbing along the curve of Nero’s right side. “Did you fuck anyone else while I was gone?”

“No,” Nero answered quickly. He hissed as Dante spanked him. “What the—I _haven’t_!”

_Slap!_

Nero bit his lip to stifle a moan. His chest heaved as Dante soothed the reddening mark with his warm palm, but he wasn’t kind for long; Dante pinched the tender skin between his ass and thigh and said, “Good. You know I don’t like to share.”

“Yeah, fuckin’ prick.”

_Slap!_

Nero threw his head back, eyes closed. Dante wrapped his free hand around Nero’s throat and pressed his cock against Nero’s ass again, groaning as desire grew heavy in his gut. “Mouthy bad boys should be punished,” Dante said, feeling Nero tremble as he tightened his grip. “But I’ll put your mouth to better use later. I’m gonna fuck your brains out for now, gotta be efficient with our time, right Nero?”

“P-please,” Nero choked out.

“Begging like the bitch you are. Fuck _yes_. You have the—?”

“Bag.”

Dante loosened his grip around Nero’s neck, not before gently trailing his fingers over the kid’s bobbing Adam’s apple. He kissed Nero’s shoulder and quickly grabbed a bottle of lube out of the bag. Coating two of his fingers, he got on his knees and prodded at Nero’s twitching hole with the tips, circling around the rim until he could ease them in one at a time. “Damn, baby, you’re so tight. Guess you did save this sweet ass for me, huh?”

“Just for you,” Nero panted. Dante added a second finger. “Can’t believe you—left me like that, for… For two _weeks_.”

Dante chuckled, flicking his tongue out to taste him. Nero wailed. “I told you already that trip couldn’t be postponed. If you weren’t so damn needy…”

“F-fuck, maybe I _should’ve_ found another daddy—ah!” Nero’s prosthetic hand gripped the desk tight enough to make it crack. Dante bit the soft skin on his round ass, gnawing at the flesh until a beautifully red mark surrounded by teeth indents appeared.

“No,” he growled. “You’re mine. The moment you give this ass to anyone else is the moment I yank your allowance. Actually…” Dante leaned his head back, watching the way Nero’s hole sucked in both of his fingers so easily. “You do that, and I’ll take away this dick that you love so much.”

“No,” Nero whined, wiggling his ass. “I’m—I… I’m sorry, daddy, I won’t ever leave you.”

Dante smirked and removed his fingers. He gently patted the mark on Nero’s ass before smacking just underneath it, knowing how much Nero loved the burn. The kid’s knees were trembling and his cock leaked precum, swollen and ready to burst.

“Gonna take you just like this. Can you handle that, kid?”

“Bring it.”

Nero’s breathy laugh was cut off by the sound of another slap. Dante made quick work of shoving down his pants, rolling on a condom and lubing himself up. He shivered at the sound Nero made when he poked the head at his entrance; he had to press Nero down on the desk to keep the damn brat from pushing back into him. Both of them were impatiently horny, but Dante was determined to set his own pace. He groaned, sucking in a breath as he finally broke past the tight ring; Nero gasped with his head thrown back.

“ _Please_ Dante,” he begged. Dante hummed and withdrew. Nero struggled against his hold, whining. “What the hell—why’d you pull out?!”

“What did you just call me, Nero?”

Dante heard Nero curse under his breath. “S-sorry, daddy,” he seethed. Dante growled and pressed his cock back in, inching deeper and throbbing at the tight fit; Nero’s body did everything it could to pull him all the way in, like he _needed_ to be filled to the brim.

“’Atta boy,” he rasped. “Takin’ me so well, fuck, you’re so tight, baby. I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

“ _Please_!”

Dante slowed as his cock filled Nero completely. The poor boy was panting beneath him, his body heaving as he adjusted. “Does it hurt, baby boy?”

“Yeah,” Nero said. “Ahh… don’t stop, what the fuck. You need a breather already?”

“…Bad move, kid.”

Dante lifted Nero by the hips and pulled out, only to slam his cock harder inside him. Nero cried, his grip on the desk causing more wood to splinter; but Dante was relentless, fucking him roughly without giving him any chance to breathe. He eyed the beads of sweat that gathered on Nero’s back, watching them drip slowly down the curve of his muscles, shimmering so brilliantly. He moaned and ran his hands up the clammy skin, pressing closer until Nero was stuffed with his cock. He fucked him in shallow thrusts while his fingers wrapped around the boy’s throat.

“Yes—” Nero gasped, his left hand coming up to scratch at Dante’s wrist, a silent plea for him to tighten his grip. Dante moaned and gave in, choking Nero just the way he liked, then leaned forward to kiss the nape of his neck. Nero’s strangled moan vibrated against his calloused palm.

Dante thrusted a few more times before he felt his belly burn and squeeze. He pulled his dick out and quickly flipped Nero on his back, pushing him further up the desk until only his ass hung over the edge of it. He grinned, easily sliding back into Nero. The kid arched his back with a deep groan and wrapped his fingers around Dante’s wrist, pulling his wandering hands up to his chest. Dante took the hint and pinched his nipples one at a time, twisting and flicking them while fucking him hard. He admired the way Nero’s bright blue eyes rolled back into his head.

“I’m gonna come, you ready for me baby?”

Nero grunted, unable to answer as he lifted his arms to hold onto the desk behind him as best as he could. Dante leaned over and kissed him sloppily, his hips snapping hard in a jagged motion and with a desperate cry he buried himself deep inside Nero and came. He groaned and moved to sink his teeth into the soft spot below Nero’s ear, their chests touching as Dante continued with slow thrusts to prolong his euphoric orgasm. Both men struggled to catch their breath. Seemed like Nero had come, too, if the stickiness between their bellies was any indication; Dante chuckled, kissing lightly over the hickey he’d sucked onto Nero’s sweaty skin. “It’s so sexy when you come without being touched.”

“Shut up.” Nero buried his face in Dante’s shoulder, inhaling deeply. Dante knew how much he loved the smell of sex and sweat and his cologne all mixed together, and he was content to let Nero stay there as long as he pleased.

“So, I need a favor,” Dante said, once the kid’s scent-kink had been temporarily sated. He pulled out of Nero and discarded the condom, hurrying back to rub his big, heavy hands over Nero’s thighs.

“You askin’ for favors right after fucking me? Wasn’t _that_ a favor?” Nero teased.

“Hey, I’m payin’ you for that. This favor doesn’t come with payment… _per se_.”

Nero hummed, distracted by the expanse of Dante’s wide chest in his view. He tilted his head as the kid pressed his palms over his pecs, rubbing them in circles before groping the hard muscles. Nero moaned, licking his lips. “Alright, I’ll bite,” he said as he thumbed over Dante’s nipples. Dante sighed pleasantly. “What’s the favor?”

“Mmm… My presence is required at a company gathering this weekend,” Dante began. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Nero’s cheek, letting the boy’s hands roam every which way they pleased. He nearly went limp when Nero moved up to his neck and massaged the tension out of his muscles, fingers working like magic as they loosened all the knots. “Gathering… Company gathering. Right. Anyway, my colleagues think it’s pathetic if I don’t bring someone, and they’ve already set up a couple of blind dates. You know I can’t be bothered with that shit, _so…_ ”

“Aw, daddy’s asking me to be his date after we’ve already been fucking for months. I’m the luckiest guy alive.”

Dante grumbled, holding Nero against him to lift him off the desk. Nero wrapped his legs around him, peppering kisses all the way up his jaw until he reached Dante’s ear and dragged his teeth along the shell. Dante squeezed his ass and warned him to stop, but knowing _Nero_ , he didn’t expect much; instead, when they reached his bedroom, he dropped the bratty bitch on his bed and stepped out of reach with his arms crossed. “If you want more, you better wise up and listen, punk.”

Nero was tempted to pout but chose to roll his eyes instead. He crossed his legs as he sat up and stared straight at Dante’s face.

“That’s more like it. Where were we, again?”

“The bimbos your shitty coworkers set you up with,” Nero snapped.

“Ah, right. Well, _you_ know I’m gay, but they still think I’m lying about that. Don’t ask, kid, I don’t get why either. So… will you accompany me to the ball, princess?” Dante bowed forward, grinning with his hand extended all prince-like.

Nero tossed a pillow at his face, cheeks burning bright red. Dante laughed and climbed over him to catch Nero’s lips in a slow kiss. It seemed to appease the boy for the moment, but when they parted, Nero wasn’t looking at him.

“I dunno,” he said. “Isn’t that, like, weird for us? ‘Cause of our situation or something?”

Dante shrugged. “Do _you_ think it’s weird?” Nero opened his mouth, but nothing came out. “I don’t think it’s weird, I mean, we’ve known each other for a while, yeah?”

“I guess.”

“Nero, you can say no if you want to. I just wanted to ask because you’d be a nice piece of arm candy to show off and get those snooty assholes off my back.”

Nero hummed at that, pressing a kiss onto Dante’s shoulder before tracing the nonexistent mark with his finger. “Arm candy, you say. You gonna buy me a nice suit or something?”

“ _Hell_ _yeah_ ,” Dante replied. He kissed Nero again. “One that highlights your tight body and makes your ass look fuckable.” Nero laughed.

“Basically, you want to show off what no one else can have?”

“Jackpot. And I know for a fact some of those guys have watched you before. Wait’ll they see me walk in with none other than the sexiest camboy on the internet, _Cyborg Devil Fucker_ , who has _definitely_ made them come before.”

Nero sighed, rolling Dante onto his back. He straddled his hips, lazily rocking back and forth with his eyes closed. He moaned softly and arched backward as Dante intertwined their fingers and brought them to his lips. “I guess I could go for being wined and dined for once,” he said, sounding exasperated though the smirk on his lips gave him away.

Dante smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, moving his hands around to cup Nero’s ass. Nero moaned into his mouth as Dante whispered upon his lips, “You can have me however you like, now, baby boy.”

He watched as the younger man reached behind him, stroking Dante’s half-hard cock with vigor. “Then you better prepare for the ride of your life, Dante.”

Dante decided to let that one slide. After all, Nero had agreed to be his date to the company gathering; the least he could do was let the kid call him by his name.

As soon as they stepped into the room, all conversation ceased. _Dozens_ of pairs of eyes were on them. Nero pressed closer to Dante, resting his hand on his ribs and fluttering as Dante tightened the grip on his waist. He flashed a pearly white smile toward the pencil-pushers nearest to them. Dante took this moment to lean down and kiss his cheek, the short whiskers of his stubble tickling Nero right at his dimples. One of the men nearby turned away. It was as if the couple were too bright a star to be stared at for long, despite their immaculate beauty!

Nero knew how seductive he looked in the navy-blue button up Dante bought for him: the left arm and shoulder of the top were see-through mesh, striped with shimmery fabric horizontally over his collarbone and vertically down his arm. He kept the top three buttons undone, as per Dante’s request, and they wore matching burgundy trousers. Dante’s suit jacket was the same color and remained unbuttoned to display a neatly tailored vest and his black button up, _also_ left open to show off his attractive chest hair. The older man completely embodied himself as the CEO of the company in both style and professionalism – it was a side that Nero had never seen, and honestly? It fucking turned him on.

Some suit finally stepped up to welcome Dante, famed CEO, to the gathering, all the while stuttering and trying not to stare too much at the younger man on his arm. Nero winked at him and pretended not to notice the way the man swallowed thickly, or how his eyes dropped lower the moment Nero’s backside was in his view. Sensing this, Dante dropped his hand to give Nero a _very_ inappropriate squeeze; Nero hummed, not at all surprised at the possessiveness his daddy had over him. He pressed ever closer, attached to Dante’s hip as they headed toward the bar.

“Two Cabernet Francs, please,” Dante ordered.

“Right away, sir.”

Some conversation began to pick up again, Nero hearing whispers here and there about Dante, _gay_? _Is that boy an escort_? and it was difficult not to laugh in their faces by pulling Dante into a deep, passionate kiss. Luckily Dante had gone over the rules before they left, so he was less tempted. A couple things Dante noted was that Nero wasn’t allowed to kiss him unless Dante initiated it, nor was he allowed to hang all over him like a clingy fanboy. Nero was to present himself with as much professionalism as Dante. It wasn’t proving too difficult, since his primary job was to stand there and look pretty.

“To another good year,” Dante declared. Nero took up the second wine glass and toasted with a soft clink, slowly sipping at his drink. Of course Dante would order wine knowing how quickly it got Nero drunk.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Dante Sparda, himself!” A group of suits huddled around the CEO, some giving him a teasing shoulder slap while glancing at Nero and others remaining a safe distance away from the couple. “Glad to see you made it. Is this your, ah, _boy toy_?” one man asked. He was bald and ugly. Maybe one of the guys directly reporting to Dante, Nero thought.

“Boy toy? Come on now, Dick, this is my date,” Dante said. Thick fingers pressed at the base of Nero’s neck as he turned, nodding with a practiced shy smile. “Nero, meet Dick, Colin…” He didn’t bother listening to the names Dante listed off but held out his hand for each of them to shake.

“Pleasure to finally meet you all,” he said, voice as smooth as velvet. One man tugged at his collar and another signaled the bartender over to order a drink. Dante moved his fingers up to play with the hair just above Nero’s neck, a gesture to show he’d behaved well.

“Actually, Dante, there are some private business matters I wish to discuss with you—would you excuse us for a moment?”

Dante smiled, but Nero could tell it was fake. It seemed suspicious but Dante gave Nero a gentle kiss and assured him he would return soon, following the man out onto the open floor. The rest of the group excused themselves or sat at the bar, though none of them took Dante’s spot. Nero continued to sip his wine, feigning complete boredom while still managing to look good. He sighed for good measure, mouth twitching as he felt more eyes staring at him from either side.

“So you’re Nero, huh?”

Nero looked behind him, surprised to see a tall, well-dressed blonde woman was the one who had spoken. He’d seen her in a few of Dante’s business trip photos.

“Oh good, you’ve heard of me,” he said dryly. “And you are…?”

“Trish,” she replied, extending her hand for a shake. The way she smiled was a bit unnerving; Nero shifted in his seat and set down his wine. “Dante’s told me quite a bit about you.”

“That so?”

Nero focused straight ahead. The way she said it sounded like she knew the truth about them, but she didn’t say anything else about it after that little remark. Trish took Dante’s seat and ordered herself champagne.

“What was it you needed to speak with me about?” Dante asked. Dick closed the door behind them and clapped his hands together.

“Actually—” He took a deep breath and then started laughing, unable to speak again until he’d wiped tears from the corner of his eyes. “Come clean with me, Dante, is that kid really just your date? That—that prosthetic arm ya tried to hide on him, we’ve all seen it before.”

“Huh, really? I’m not sure what you’re insinuating,” Dante said. His expressions remained neutral, though every inch of his body fought back the desire to grin like the shithead he was and tell Dick that yes, his date was the one-armed camboy CyborgDvlFkr. _Just_ to see this insufferable man’s face twist with jealousy.

“Sonuvabitch, it _is_ him! Holy shit, Dante.” Dick sucked in a breath through his teeth and pulled out his wallet. “Dunno how you found him, but damn lucky that you did. All the guys watch his streams when their wives aren’t home, haha. Tell you what—I know you make more than enough money, hell, you _are_ the CEO of the damn company! But gimme a price, just name it.”

Dick held out a wad of $100 bills.

“All I want’s a couple hours with the kid. I bet he’s great at suckin’ dick, right—”

Dante smacked the cash out of Dick’s hand and settled one heavy palm onto his shoulder. “Here’s the deal, Dick,” he said, smiling maliciously. “You so much as go within two feet of Nero or even _look_ at him longer than five seconds, you’re fired and I release this tape to HR.” Dante pulled his cell phone out, tapping the screen to show he’d been recording their conversation and the minutes leading up to it. Then he pressed the stop button. “Actually, now that this thing can’t incriminate me as well…” Dante fisted Dick’s collar and lifted him off the floor. “If you _ever_ pull this shit again, I’ll do worse to you than just tank your career. Now, you forget this conversation happened and keep your mouth shut, and I might just consider a demotion.”

Dick squealed, unprepared for Dante to drop him so soon. He fell on his ass and grabbed at his chest, struggling to catch his breath – Dante gave him no time to do so, yanking him back up by the wrist.

“Good talk.” Dante smoothed out Dick’s wrinkled collar. “I’m going to head back to the party now, and remember—” He waved his phone in the air. “—not a word of this to anyone.”

“...Y-yes, sir,” Dick mumbled.

Dante took a deep breath to regain his composure before stepping back out onto the main floor and heading straight for Nero.

“No way! Dante threw out his back playing _golf_?!” Nero set his glass down to laugh. He was starting to feel tipsy, but his conversation with Trish had been anything but uncomfortable; in fact, he felt very relaxed, like they were old friends catching up. She wasn’t a complete hard ass like he thought.

“You betcha,” she said. “Another champagne, please. Anyway, this was around, hmm… I’d say two months ago, right after Valentine’s Day.”

“ _Oh_.”

Trish grinned wolfishly. “ _Oh_ , you say?”

“Well it was nothing romantic,” Nero quickly explained. “We just kinda. Uh. Fucked like rabbits, so it’s probably really my fault he threw out his back.”

“You gotta be more careful with him, kid.” Nero frowned at the nickname. “He’s not getting any younger. And speak of the devil!”

Nero felt strong arms embrace him from behind and warm lips upon his ear. “Hey, baby, sorry it took so long. Did you miss me?” Dante asked.

Nero reached up to stroke Dante’s forearms, humming pleasantly. “You know I missed you, da— _Dante_.” Nero cleared his throat, but Trish heard his slip-up and laughed.

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” she said, tipping the bartender before she took her champagne elsewhere.

“What’s with this affection all of a sudden?” Nero asked, his body tingling as Dante’s hands began to roam lower and lower on his stomach.

“Work stress, that’s all,” Dante answered. He eyed the room where he’d come from, watching Dick look over at them as he exited – but the man rightfully turned away and walked to the far end of the room. Nero followed where Dante was looking and clicked his tongue.

“Maybe I can help you with some _stress relief_.” Nero turned his head to the side, only half breaking the rules as he kissed Dante’s jaw. Dante groaned low in his throat, pulling Nero off the bar stool with a playful grin on his lips.

“Good idea.”

Dante kissed him quickly, open-mouthed and dismissive of the people who’d stopped to watch. He winked at Nero and downed the rest of his wine for him, dragging the boy away to the very room his soon-to-be former employee had solicited Nero’s services from him. He was determined to fuck Nero until he screamed his name so that everyone knew he was Dante’s and _Dante’s alone_.

…Luckily for Dante, Trish was great at damage control and managed to max out the volume of the music at the party, drowning out Nero’s slutty moans and desperate cries. But for the people that could still hear Nero scream Dante’s name, begging his daddy to fuck him harder, well – they never spoke of it. Those were the smart ones who knew to never touch the CEO’s belongings.


	2. Daddy's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante has the worst habit of bringing things up in the middle of fucking Nero. It's worse this time, because not only is he being fucked, but he's drunk out of his damn mind and can barely register what his daddy is saying.
> 
> Nero is in for a big shock, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i just wanted this to be 2 chapters but it's gonna be 3 cuz i have a large chunk i can use as ch2 which will lead up to the goodies
> 
> i'm sorrrrrryyyyyy the last part might take a while because i have a lot of things going on and very little motivation. but i promise you it will be good. (i've also been procrastinating _because_ i want to make it perfect before i post it... but it's taking longer than expected ;;)
> 
> anyway, i hope u enjoy this little snack i can offer you!! ♥

_“There’s someone I want you to meet…”_

Nero barely registered the words, his vision blurry from too many tequila shots and too much _Dante_. He moaned, reaching to feel up his daddy; _fuck_ , his chest was huge and strong and Nero’s eyes fluttered shut when Dante pressed closer, the soft little hairs tickling him. He hummed and drunkenly kissed Dante.

“You’re sloppy tonight.” _That_ he heard. Nero scoffed.

“You like me sloppy sometimes,” he teased. Dante’s cock filled him completely, making his body shudder. His lips were hot on Nero's neck, sucking another hickey alongside the first handful he’d left; it was lucky that Nero didn’t have a real day job, or else he’d have a hell of a time covering them up. Ever since Dante fucked him at the company party, only later telling him _why_ he'd done it, the man was adamant on claiming Nero in various ways: welts, bite marks, scratches, dark purple hickeys – it was a newer, rougher side of his daddy that he’d never seen before and Nero _loved_ it.

Dante’s hot breath lingered by his ear, a quiet chuckle ruffling his white hair. “Did you even hear what I said?”

“No, dumbass, I’m drunk and you need to fuck me.”

Dante tutted and removed Nero’s hands from his body. He leaned back, tilting his head and refusing to move. Nero whined and attempted to roll his hips, but it didn’t feel as good that way. He needed Dante to fuck him into the mattress till the bed frame broke like he fucking promised. “Dammit. Daddy, please…”

“Do you really need a good dicking before you’ll listen to what I have to say?”

Nero nodded. He pulled his brows up cutely, showing his neck to remind Dante he was his. It worked. Dante called him a sneaky brat and pushed Nero’s knees up to his shoulders, growling like a demon as he pounded into him. Tears prickled at Nero’s eyes, blurring his vision further as he whimpered and rutted, begging Dante to touch him. Dante’s large fingers wrapped around him, stroking in time with his thrusts, driving Nero completely over the edge. He stuttered Dante’s name, repeating _yes daddy_ over and over as he rode out his orgasm. It started to hurt when Dante kept stroking him, chasing his own release, and yet Nero loved the burn. _Craved_ it, even.

Dante lifted Nero’s wrist to his mouth, biting down on the tender flesh as he drove hard into Nero and came. Nero’s chest quivered, his brain telling him to pull away from the pain, but Dante’s teeth felt sharp and good as they broke his skin. His vision went black.

After a few minutes, Nero jolted awake. Dante had pulled out and was licking at the wound on his wrist, pressing a soft kiss over the mark before he collapsed onto him.

Dante whistled before saying, “You’ve gotten so needy lately.” He sighed happily at the feeling of Nero’s fingers running through his hair, gently massaging his sweaty scalp.

“Look who’s talkin’. You leave a dozen marks on me every time we see each other.” Dante grumbled, lapping over the marks with his tongue. Nero held back a moan.

“Gotta remind everyone you’re _mine_.”

“Hah. I’m surprised you haven’t asked me to quit camming yet.”

Dante was silent for a moment, then pushed up on his elbows to look Nero straight in the eye. He was drunk, but the way Dante looked at him was slightly unnerving. He wondered if he had said something wrong, but then Dante kissed him to soothe his worries. Nero chased after those sweet lips when he pulled away.

“I mean, you’re mine, but I’m not trying to control you, kid.”

Nero stared into those blue eyes, blinking curiously. Something skipped in his chest, making him feel airy like a balloon and all of the sensors in his arms and hands went off with an electric tingle. He couldn’t think of anything to say and settled with giving Dante another kiss, but a little softer than their usual ones.

“Anyway, I want you to meet someone. Are you okay with that?”

“You always bring weird shit up when we fuck,” Nero pointed out with a laugh. “I guess. Do you mean, like, someone you want to fuck me or something?”

Dante laughed. “Well, not—actually… He’s the one person I wouldn’t be opposed to sharing you with, now that ya mention it.” Nero raised a brow.

“Well if his cock’s as good as yours, I’m down.” Nero smirked, his hands wandering down to Dante’s ass as he pressed their sticky bodies together. He caught the sudden glint in Dante’s eyes, a bit red, contrasting his usual blue – and then he ducked his head down, tickling Nero’s neck with the tip of his nose as he exhaled.

“Oh, it’ll be _just_ like daddy’s.”

“…What do you mean by that?”

“You’ll see.”

Nero pursed his lips, but Dante wasn’t willing to say more on the matter. He got up and followed his lover into the lavish bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub as Dante filled it with water, testing its temperature and adjusting it until it was hot enough. Nero poked Dante’s ass cheek with his toe and stuck out his tongue playfully. He yelped when Dante grabbed him by the ankle and yanked his leg up, grateful that he had enough drunken sense to hold himself against the wall to keep from falling.

“Dick.”

“Yeah but you love it,” Dante teased.

Nero rolled his eyes but didn’t argue with the statement. He waited for Dante to climb in the tub, then went in after him – nearly tripping, thanks to the tequila still in his blood – and settled his back against his lover’s chest. Nero sighed, tilting his head as Dante rested his chin in the nook between his neck and shoulder. They lay in silence for a long few minutes, Nero half-asleep from the liquor and being fucked raw for two hours straight; he only half-registered Dante’s fingers intertwining with his and the soft kisses trailing up his neck.

“Don’t fall for me now,” he mumbled.

“Too late, kid, why do you think I keep marking you?”

Nero laughed. “And yet you’re about to share me with some mysterious man I’ve never even met.”

“You’ll like him.”

Dante continued to speak, but all the alcohol from earlier in the night made Nero’s brain fuzzy with static. His ears warmed under those familiar lips as Dante’s quiet, gravelly voice lulled him to sleep.

_-one month later_ -

Nero turned sharp into the driveway, not bothering to put up the e-break as he practically tore his keys out of the ignition. Dante had left him alone for a whole goddamn month on some important overseas trip. It was then that he realized he truly belonged to Dante, ‘cause no matter how much porn he watched, touching himself and using toys were not even close to being as good as his daddy’s cock.

It infuriated him. He was a young man, he had needs. Phone sex, sexting, those little things sufficed every now and again, but Dante was swamped with the coming quarter’s financial reports being due, new clients to entertain, yada-fucking-yada and had very little alone time, even in his hotel room. So, upon receiving an invitation to his home from Dante after he landed at the airport, Nero replied with an angry face and middle finger emoji before hopping in his car and speeding down the highway. He nearly got pulled over but managed to lose the cop off an exit - he wasn't about to miss any more time away from his daddy.

But when he stormed through the front door and up the stairs, ready to prepare himself for a night full of fucking, he heard the distinct sound of a shower running. Dante wasn’t supposed to be home for another half hour or longer, give or take traffic, but Nero’s cock twitched as he headed toward the bathroom with his nerves a-buzz. He was happy the old man had gotten there first, because Nero was _beyond_ impatient. He shed his coat, leaving it haphazardly on the floor in the hallway, shaking with excitement as he heard the water shut off.

Nero unbuttoned his jeans and got rid of his shirt. His daddy stepped out of the half-open door with one towel around his waist and another over his dripping wet hair. Nero purred as he sauntered up to him, trapping him between the wall and his body. “Hey daddy, miss me?”

He ran his hands along the expanse of Dante's chest, lust clouding his mind. He noticed that Dante's chest was smooth and hairless, but thought nothing of it; maybe the old man got tired of the hairs itching and shaved it off. Nero didn’t really care. He moved his hands up to the shoulders, closing his eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. Dante's lips were… fuller, too. Collagen? Nero made the tiny voice in the back of his head go away and wrapped one of his legs around Dante’s hip, tilting his head as he forced his tongue past teeth and moaned into a one-way kiss.

Dante was playing hard to get tonight, he thought, but maybe it was because he was tired. Nero persisted until he started to kiss back, slowly, at first. His lover’s tongue wrapped around him, tasting his mouth as a slender hand gripped tight on his waist; Nero moaned, rolling his hips desperately. He shivered as Dante’s other hand dug sharper, longer nails into his ass, his body becoming immediately pliable and obedient. An unusual hum vibrated against his lips. Nero’s hands traveled downward, fingering every dip between his daddy’s abs until he reached his pelvis and followed the deep V to what he _really_ wanted.

But quick, precise hands stopped him from getting there. He whined as air came between their bodies and Dante’s lips went out of reach. “What the fuck?”

That smile was unusually dark, and those eyes were a much lighter gray than the blue he remembered. Dante didn’t have any scruff, either, and his jaw looked broader. Nero pulled back and drew his brows together.

“So _you’re_ Dante’s little live-in whore.” That voice wasn’t Dante’s.

“Who the _hell—_ ”

“This is curious. For as much as he talks about you, I am mildly surprised that he never mentioned me.”

“You—you’re—? But you… you’re not… Dante? I’m so fucking confused right now.”

“Isn't it obvious? I am Dante’s twin. You may call me Vergil.”

Nero watched as those eyes devoured him, lingering where his pants were un-buttoned and a very noticeable bulge was on display. He cursed and tucked himself in, but other than that he was rooted to the spot; Nero had never felt so weirdly embarrassed-but-horny in his life, and, well—part of him felt guilty for feeling up his daddy’s _twin_ and not realizing it.

“I’d like to help you with _that_ ,” Vergil said, gaze dropping to his crotch. Nero’s mouth went dry. “But I would rather not upset my brother by messing around with his property.”

Nero was sure his face had gone ablaze with how hot the fire in his cheeks was, and after mumbling a half-assed apology he turned on his heel to grab his discarded clothing and hide in Dante’s room until he got home.

Which, of course, was over an hour later.

“Wish you told me you’d be here a day early, I’m expecting company!” Dante said, leaving his luggage by the stairs. He shuffled over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a clean glass before plopping down next to Vergil on the sofa. “You opened my _Balmorhea_? Well, I guess this does count as a special occasion. Haven’t seen your ugly mug in a whole year. How’s business?”

“Enough with the pleasantries, Dante.” Vergil turned the page of his book, carefully marking the corner before he closed it and set it on the shiny glass coffee table. “I’ve already met your company.”

The corner of Dante’s lip twitched upward as he watched Vergil sip his bourbon. With an oh-so-innocent shrug, he poured a glass and took a drink himself. “That why you immediately went for my thousand-dollar bourbon? He’s just too damn sexy, I know.”

Vergil hummed. “He thought I was you.”

“I figured he would.”

“So you planned this, then? How foolish.”

“C’mon, Verg, you need to loosen up a little,” Dante teased. “Where is he, by the way?”

Dante’s eyebrows lifted into his forehead at the tiniest hint of a grin on his brother’s face. “Hiding in your bedroom. Your little whore flusters easily, doesn’t he?”

“Not usually, but I suspect whatever happened could've done it. See ya in a bit, brother.”

Dante threw back the rest of his bourbon, gritting his teeth as it coated his throat in a satisfying burn. He ignored his luggage for now, skipping two steps at a time in a rush to get to his baby boy. He was fucking exhausted, but he owed the kid a little bit of love, and probably some comfort if he and Vergil’s first, vaguely hinted-at encounter was anything to go by. He entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him, biting back a groan at the delicious sight before him.

Nero lay completely naked on his bed, back arched and eyes closed as he stroked himself. Dante suspected the kid was too involved in whatever fantasy he had conjured up, because he didn’t stop to see who’d entered the room, just kept jerking off until he finally moaned _daddy_ and came. Dante stalked toward the bed, humming as his eyes caught sight of dried semen on Nero’s stomach. “Baby boy, I missed you,” he cooed, climbing over the young man as his eyes slowly blinked open.

“About damn time,” Nero mumbled. He wrapped his prosthetic arm around Dante’s neck and pulled him into a lazy kiss, his entire body relaxing beneath Dante’s large frame. The older man broke their kiss to nose around that special, sensitive area on Nero’s neck, inhaling and groaning, licking and sucking and shivering when Nero laughed by his ear. “So you have a goddamn _twin_ and never told me?”

“Sorry.” Dante really wasn't, but with his cock half-hard and Nero feeling down his arms to squeeze the muscles, he wanted to mollify the boy until they could talk about it later. “Surprised he didn’t just fuck you already, damn, you smell so _good_.”

“Guess you got him scared, since apparently I’m your _property_ , as he put it. Is he always an asshole?”

“Asshole, yeah. Scared—” Dante growled deep in his chest as Nero palmed his heavy cock. “—of me? Not a chance. Besides, I already told him it was okay.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t want me then.”

Dante pressed their lips together, letting Nero lead: first slow, then hurried, hot and needy. He looked into Nero’s eyes and laughed. “Oh, I’m sure he wants you, baby boy, but I get first dibs. Did you prepare yourself for daddy?”

Nero pushed Dante on his side, rolling over until he straddled him. He reached back to pull a fat dildo out of his ass, moaning as it slipped out. “No shit I did. Do I get my reward now?” he asked, tossing the toy aside. Dante grinned and quickly got rid of his pants, his exhaustion momentarily forgotten as he roughly grabbed Nero’s ass cheeks and spread them apart.

“I’m gonna fuck you ‘til one of us passes out,” Dante said. “Probably me.” Nero half-laughed through a moan, shivering as he leaned forward. Dante wrapped his lips around one of his nipples and sucked lovingly on it before biting down, relishing in the shriek that escaped from Nero’s lips. “Want you to scream for me so my brother can hear just how good you are.”

“Yes, daddy,” Nero sighed.

Dante adored his little sugar baby, loved him for not questioning Dante as he placed him on his back and grabbed the lube only to coat it right onto his bare cock; Nero must have really missed him that much, or else he didn’t care anymore, since they were – for the time being – only fucking each other. Dante whispered into his ear that he was sorry to have left for so long, and reminded him how much he missed Nero’s lips around him, how much he missed the way his ass clenched down on his cock when he fucked him good and slow.

Nero whined impatiently with glassy eyes, kissing over Dante’s jaw as he started to push the head in. “Daddy, please, please, need you,” he whispered, over and over until Dante obliged and rammed his cock into Nero’s tight ass.

“Bare—” Nero gasped as Dante set a quick rhythm, his voice betraying him with high-pitched squeaks and deep, vibrating moans. “B-bareback, daddy, y-you didn’t even ask,” he managed to stutter.

“But you’re mine, aren’t you?” Dante held Nero’s hips down as he fucked into him. “I’m clean, Nero. Haah—show you my damn papers later. Don’t care. Just need you like this— _fuck_!”

Nero had finally caught up, lifting his hips just slightly to meet with Dante’s thrusts. He moaned his daddy’s name, soon yelping as he was hoisted into Dante’s lap and spanked for it. That was their one rule besides safe sex (and _that_ had been thrown out the window), but Dante knew Nero had broken it intentionally—with every cry of _Dante_ that got louder, so did the slaps to his ass become harsher, making him clench down uncontrollably on Dante.

Dante was lost in the pleasure, listening to the sound of his balls clap against Nero’s ass as he fucked deeper into him and smelling the kid’s musky sweat, all of it clouded his brain of any rational thought. He somehow managed to grasp a sliver of enough control to ask, as Nero _screamed_ when he angled to hit his prostate, “Can I come inside you, baby boy?”

“Fuck—yes, _yes_ , daddy! Please!” Nero moaned. Dante pushed up on his knees and dug his fingers into Nero’s ass, thrusting up inside him until the kid came first; seconds later and balls-deep in Nero, Dante groaned as he climaxed and filled the kid with cum. Nero clung onto him, whimpering, his hips rolling erratically and jerking from overstimulation. “Oh, _daddy_ ,” he cried. “I missed you, missed your cock, holy shit. So good, ahh…”

Dante lay him down on the bed, still lazily thrusting just to get those cute little moans out of Nero. They shared some slow, sensual kisses, then with a slimy squelch Dante pulled out; he paid no mind to the half-assed glare Nero gave him.

“All I specified in our agreement was safe sex, and you go and break that rule,” he complained. Dante rolled his eyes and nipped at Nero’s neck, admiring each new hickey as it formed.

“Hey, you broke my rule, too,” Dante said.

“But you _wanted_ me to.”

Dante pursed his lips and looked up, feigning deep thought. “You got a point, kid.”

“Of course I do. Was I...?”

“Were you what?”

“Was I good enough? Loud enough?”

Dante laughed. “Yes, I’m sure Vergil will be dreaming of pounding your cute little ass all night. He’s got very good hearing, you know.”

“I dunno.” Dante noticed the way he turned his head aside, avoiding his gaze with scrunched brows. Nero only got like this when he felt down in the dumps.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“I get the feeling he doesn’t think much of me. Yeah, okay, so I fuck you for money, but calling me a live-in whore is just fucking rude.”

Dante couldn’t contain his laughter, guffawing on his side as he imagined how the scene went down in his head.

“The _fuck_ is so funny about that?!”

“I’m sorry, kid, ahh, just. Picturing Vergil say that is hilarious. I’m sorry he insulted you, baby boy, you know you’re my precious little thing, right?”

He held the younger man in his arms, peppering him with kisses until his eyes were closed and his neck left exposed for Dante to mark up some more. “You’re worth more than money to me,” he said, “more than any jewel in the world, baby boy. You are my sweet little Nero. Promise me you’ll at least consider going through with it?” Dante paused to kiss Nero fully on the mouth. “My brother’s a piece of shit but I think he’d really like you.”

Nero rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to Dante’s neck, kissing down from the jaw until he reached his collarbones to leave some light pink marks. Then he scooched further down the bed, circling Dante’s nipples with his tongue and taking his time to lavish them with love. Dante reached down to pet his boy affectionately.

“Still not sure about that, but if it’ll make you happy, whatever.” Nero shrugged. He refocused to Dante’s other nipple, soon leaning into the touch of the hand that was petting him as it moved to stroke his cheek.

“It will. You just gotta know how to push his buttons. I can give you some pointers, but I think you’ll have to give me a little more lovin’ to earn it.”

He grinned widely as Nero pushed up to sloppily make out, letting himself be completely turned onto his back as Nero straddled him. He really fucking loved when the kid got like this, demanding and eager and focused; he couldn’t be bothered to think more than that with those lips whispering dirty things into his ear, and Nero’s hand stroking him until he got hard again. Dante already knew he was in for a long night when he invited the kid over, but this. _This_ was what he wanted.

Nero slid back down between Dante’s thighs, smirking. All he did was press the flat of his tongue on the underside of Dante’s cock and the man was seeing stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a completely unrelated note, i keep getting questions about continuing my BNHA shota fic. **i have abandoned this fic. partially because of fandom, but mostly because so many people kept pestering me about updates.**
> 
> however, if ur a problematic BNHA fan and enjoy that shota fic and happen to be a writer, please DM me on twitter @chumimiista because i will happily turn that fic over to you for continuation.

**Author's Note:**

>  **NOTES**  
>  Dante is wearing [this](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0071/5666/2336/products/mens-3-piece-elegant-suit-with-pants-s-dark-red-men-clothing-200001823-basarti-store_388.jpg?v=1566428832) and Nero is wearing [this](https://www.dhresource.com/600x600/f2/albu/g9/M00/C9/89/rBVaVVx2MZCABD2eAACcAz31NkM138.jpg). I didn't wanna link it in the notes up top bc it doesn't become relevant til the end lol


End file.
